


Stealing Flowers

by InsomniacFox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, It's a past family member that is dead, Minor Character Death, Pre-Slash, Tobio & Tooru are alive don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacFox/pseuds/InsomniacFox
Summary: 'Something flickers inside him, a small invisible voice whispering in his left ear, encouraging him to give in to the temptation. One small misdeed doesn’t make you an evil person. Right?'*Kageyama promised to bring her favourite flowers every time he went to visit and he would never break a promise. Not even if he is caught stealing flowers from his old senpai's garden.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159





	Stealing Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I wrote based loosely around this very old prompt. Kudos to those who know this AU x
> 
> 'Sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you caught me and demanded to come with me to make sure "the girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft" and I'm trying to figure out how to tell you we're on our way to a graveyard.'

Kageyama knew what he was doing was wrong and that he shouldn’t because he wasn’t raised like this. Not to mention what would happen if he got caught. Although, he doubts it will be anything extreme since while he wasn’t doing anything illegal, it was still ethically wrong. He knew this very well, yet he didn’t have a choice. The allowance he was given by his father, before he left to go to Tokyo for work, was spent on food and he did promise her he’d visit every second Sunday with her favourite flowers. _Blue Hydrangeas._

The fact that he was forced to break his promise today was eating away at him. Bitterly, he kicks a small pebble out of his way as he went to see her. Going empty handed is bad but it would be a lot worse if he didn’t show up at all. He didn’t want to upset her. With a sigh, he shoves his hands in his pockets and tries to distract himself from the pangs of shame in his chest by looking around him. Usually, he took the bus, but his dad wouldn’t be back for another two days and he didn’t have much on him, so walking was his only choice. Not that he minded. He’d walk a thousand miles for her…he still loved her.

All of a sudden, he notices something blue in the corner of his eye and immediately stops. It was some random person’s house but what caught his interest were the several large pots of flowers sitting by the front gate, containing various hydrangeas and other flowers. Something flickers inside him, a small invisible voice whispering in his left ear, encouraging him to give in to the temptation. One small misdeed doesn’t make you an evil person. Right? Should he? Knowing how wrong it was and how disappointed she’d be if she found out. Then again, he doubts she’ll ever know.

Checking his surroundings, he notes that there wasn’t anyone outside and looking at the house, the curtains were drawn so there wouldn’t be anyone to see him. Within seconds, he wasn’t even fully conscious of his actions, he had a small bunch of flowers in his hands. Panic seeps into him as he realised what he did. _Shit, I just stole these. I need to leave now!_ Just has he had turned on his heels and was about to leave when a very familiar voice spoke up from behind him.

“Did you just try stealing my mother’s flowers, Tobio-Chan?” Kageyama didn’t turn around immediately. He was frozen solid as he heard the voice of the very last person he expected to run into. The flowers felt heavy in his hands and a part of him wondered if he should just sprint the hell away, but his legs wouldn’t move. “Tsk, turn around and face someone when they are speaking to you.”

Slowly, the younger man turns around embarrassedly, “O-Oikawa-san. I didn’t know it was your house. I’m Sorry.”

Oikawa stares at him with disdain, “So, if it was anyone else’s house, stealing from them would be fine?”

Becoming flushed, Kageyama is quick to try and justify his actions, “N-No- but-I needed them and I didn’t know-“

“Save the excuses, I’m not interested in your lies.” Oikawa cuts him off, looking at the flowers, “Never knew you liked flowers even to become a thief, Hydrangeas in particular.”

“They’re not for me!” Kageyama objects, “They’re for…someone.”

“Oh?” Oikawa says tilting his head, “Someone special? Does little Tobio-Chan have a girlfriend? I mean, I’m surprised you found someone who’s willing to put up with that terrifying face of yours. They must be important if you’re willing to be a delinquent and steal for them. Which makes me think, are they really worth it?”

“Ugh, you know what, here, take them back, I’m sorry!” He huffs and hands Oikawa the bunch to which the brunette just gave him a very unimpressed look.

“Really Baka-chan? After you killed them? No, n0-way.”

“What do you want me to do, then?” Kageyama whines. Never before has he ever regretted doing something so stupid.

Oikawa gives him a sickeningly sweet smile, one of the fakest ones Kageyama had ever seen, “You can take me with you to see who this _girl_ is, and I’ll decided whether or not she’s worth it. So, come on, let’s go see her.”

“What?” _Oh no. No, no, no, no, and no._ Kageyama couldn’t do that. There was no way he would be taking Oikawa with him to see her. His former senpai wouldn’t understand and he’ll sit and do nothing but make fun of Kageyama. The last thing he wanted was Oikawa ruining the few moments of peace he had with her where he was able to talk about anything without feeling judge. He doesn’t want to lose that. Not to mention, it will very awkward to explain and even then, if they did meet…he never had good things to say about Oikawa, at least not anymore. She always was a fiery spirit.

Not, what. Where?” Oikawa smirks closing the gate behind him. “Unless, you want me to call my mom and tell her what happened. She takes good care of her flowers and would not hesitate to call the police to come take you away.”

Although a small part of him started to believe the third year’s words, he weakly argues, “Stealing flowers isn’t illegal.”

“Stealing anything is illegal. Want to risk it?”

Shutting his eyes and letting out an annoyed and angry huff, Kageyama stomps his foot, “Fine! But-but you can’t be mean, and you can’t tell anyone else, okay?”

“Whatever. Also, when am I ever mean?” Oikawa asks, offended.

“Always.” Kageyama states giving him a look.

“Rude, Tobio-Chan. Now, come on, I don’t have all day. Let’s go see this special person of yours.”

Grudgingly, Kageyama leads the way. He kept ignoring Oikawa’s constant teasing. Telling him all about how if they were back in medieval times, Kageyama would have had his hands cut off as punishment. “You can’t be a setter without hands.” He didn’t like that. It made him shudder as he thought of it. Or to make it worst, “They don’t scout athletes with criminal records.” _Ugh, why couldn’t Oikawa-san be nice for once? Then again, you did just steal from him. So listening to his annoying voice is better than going to jail._

As they got closer to their destination, Kageyama’s heart began sinking in his chest. He takes a few deep breaths to calm himself. It’s not like it’s his first time visiting her, but it is the first time he’s going with someone other than his dad. Taking one last breath, he stops. Oikawa stops whatever he was rambling about, he wasn’t paying attention, and looks around them at the gate before giving Kageyama a confused look, “Tobio-chan?”

Sighing, Kageyama looks at him, “You’re the one that wanted to come.” He mumbles, “Just stay here, I won’t be long.” And with that he leaves Oikawa standing alone, worried and slightly guilty at the gate while he went inside the cemetery.

It didn’t take him long to find his mom’s tombstone. He could be blindfolded and still know how many steps to take in which direction to get to it from how many times he’s visited. The flowers he’s brought before have withered away and not matter how guilty he was for stealing Oikawa-san’s flowers, he was happy to see some colour on the dark and cold stone. Getting down to his knees, he bows his head, clasps his hands and softly says a small prayer. He was a little annoyed he couldn’t spend more time with her, but he couldn’t leave Oikawa standing out there. It would just make everything more awkward than it already was. No doubt, his special person wasn’t who the brunette expected.

Kageyama stands up once again, arranges the flowers properly once more before whispering, “Miss you, mom. I’ll visit you again, soon.” He would, there was so much to tell her. About his upcoming training camp to Tokyo, how he actually got a decent grade in class and how he has started moving on in the right direction. He turns around to go find Oikawa and _maybe_ apologise for the turn of events when he saw him standing nearby.

Hesitantly, Oikawa comes closer, for once lacking the level of confidence he usually has but what surprises Kageyama the most is the bucket of water and small sponges. “You forgot to grab this.” He tells Kageyama softly.

Blue eyes grow wide for a moment and he thanks Oikawa before deciding the polite thing would be to introduce him to his mom. “Mom, this is Oikawa-San.” Oikawa bows and gives a small prayer as well before dipping the sponge in the water and help wash off the dust and dirt off the grave.

In his nervousness, Kageyama had forgotten all about cleaning and for the first time all day, he was glad Oikawa was there to remind him, no matter how much of an idiot it made him feel. Together in silence, they clean the grave up, removing any weeds or leaves that have grown or fallen around, until it was once again a respectable place.

It was silence for the most part as they walked back until Oikawa broke the ice, “I didn’t know your mom passed away, I’m sorry, Tobio-Chan.” He wasn’t sure what else to say.

Kageyama nods, “It’s okay. I never really told anyone.”

“Can I ask when it happened?”

Nodding, once more, “It happened around the beginning of my second year at Kitagawa Daiichi. It was hard at first but I’m okay now.”

The subject ends there. Oikawa didn’t want to pry too much as he noticed how dejected and sad Kageyama sounded. Besides, there was too many things processing in his brain at the new information that he completely forgot about the flower incident earlier. Eventually, they get back to Oikawa’s house, where Kageyama is waved off to and goes back home with mix feelings about today. He never knew Oikawa-San actually had a heart.

***

A couple weeks later, Kageyama walks into the cemetery, a small bunch of tulips he had _bought_ , this time, since the florist was out of Hydrangeas much to his disappointment. However, upon reaching, he didn’t have to worry about disappointing his mother since he saw that there was already a bunch of fresh blue Hydrangeas sitting in a pot. The scene warms his heart and it brings a small smile to his face as he knows full well, who is responsible for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this little story x
> 
> Feel free to message me on [Tumblr](http://insomniacfoxes.tumblr.com/%22)


End file.
